


Stakeout snores

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 24





	Stakeout snores

She falls asleep against his shoulder around 2am. He doesn’t mind, never has actually. Stakeouts are boring, normally they play trivia games, ask each other obscure references, always challenging the others mind. He is so happy that she is in remission that he wouldn’t mind if the only thing they ever did was stakeouts. The x-files have lost some of the mystery for him lately. After everything they went through with her cancer, the fact that she is here now snoring softly and drooling on him is enough for him to just be thankful. He hasn’t told her, told her that he wants to quit. He wants to take her far away to a farm house he found in Virginia. It’s off the beaten path, with over an acre of land. He’s been wanting to take her out there, make a place for them to sleep in front of the wood stove. He thinks she would help him fix it up, especially after he shows her the giant claw foot tub he had installed in the master bathroom. He wonders if it’s too forward. He knows it is, knows he jumped in with both feet before he ever considered what her feelings are, but then in Florida she came in with wine and cheese and that smile. The smile that said she was ready, ready for them to be more. He was an idiot to go out into the night instead of drinking wine with her, possibly making love to her. He knows that now, knows that she has made him see that not everything is a bump in the night or a spacecraft in the sky. Sometimes the truth is right in front of your face, staring at you, laughing at your dumb jokes, and buying you really nice ties for christmas. She stirs on his shoulder, and he kisses her hair. He sees her soft smile in the flicker of the streetlamp through the window. They have vacation time, too much, she’s been talking about taking a weekend to go to Maine, see lighthouses or whatever. The place in Virginia it’s not that close to the beach. Maybe he should wait until it is all fixed up and ready for her. Staring at the blank walls though, he needs her eye, needs her mind to fill in all the ways it could be a home. Like how she feels in those spaces in him, how she makes him feel so loved and wanted. He hasn’t felt that in a long time. He wants the home to be theirs not his and not just hers. He wants to see his space pictures next to her flower photos. He wants a big office room for two desks, one with pictures of mermaids and one with medical articles she has helped write. He could write, write books while she becomes the doctor she should be. He stifles her talents down in the dark dank basement. He is unwilling to let her go, and dangles cryptic stories in front of her, and she comes like a moth to a flame for more. He is unfair to her, knows the potential she has for mates in this world. Knows that any man with half a brain would have married her years ago. He reaches down into his pocket, fumbles with the ring he has, the ring he bought right before they finally released her from the hospital were he thought she would die. He pulls it out he isn’t sure why. He’s never dared look at it near her. It glistens in the moonlight, it's simple and yet intriguing. Just like her. 

“Mulder, what is that?” she says with a yawn. Smiling at him shyly. He bites his lips feeling the braveness that darkness offers.

“Want to try it on?” 

She looks at him quizzically. Curiosity has always been her downfall. She takes it out of his hand puts it on her right ring finger. 

“Mulder this is breathtaking! Was it your mothers?” she asks as she examines all the details. 

“The center stone was my grandmothers actually” 

She takes it off starts to hand it back to him. 

“Sorry I fell asleep.” he doesn’t take the ring from her hand.

“Mulder, here.”

“I uh this isn’t the time or the place but umm.. I uh.. bought it for you.”

“I’m sorry I’m confused, what do you mean you bought it for me?” 

Always the skeptic, he has to chuckle. “What are you doing this weekend Scully?” 

“Hopefully not sitting here with this horrible takeout, really it’s starting to smell Mulder. Why?” 

“I uh want to show this place in Falls Church, it’s a house actually. I bought it I want to see what you think.” 

“You bought a house and a….ri..ng.” her voice now a whisper. “Mulder..” 

“It is a lot I know, I know. I just..” 

“Mulder,” 

“I think if I could explain ..”

“Mulder! That’s our guy! We got to go.” 

He looks up as their suspect climbs into his car and merges into traffic. He turns on the car, checks to make sure he is clear to pull out but out of the corner of his eye Scully holds the ring in her palm for a second before she slips it on her left ring finger as they speed out into the night.


End file.
